left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baltro
Stigma-231 (Talk) 20:17, August 11, 2009 RE:Hello Hey! Thanks for taking up the message's offer, even if it is automated. :P It's not like I can always be around to welcome everyone, so I need something dependable to do it for me, especially if anyone has any questions. I definitely encourage them to ask either myself or the other admins any questions they may have, and it's nice that someone is doing that. Even if you aren't new. Anyway, I can't really think of any policies like that at the moment, although we are going to finally set up a page with basic information about the wiki this weekend, more than likely, hopefully including a manual of style. Yes, I'm aware some people do that, but I really wish they wouldn't. I prefer one space under the headings, like Heading 1 text = Heading 2 text It keeps things neat and not an eyesore, while still looking nice once you save the page. Unfortunately, some people insist on putting unnecessary spaces all over the page. It's kind of annoying, to be perfectly honest. Feel free to fix any of it that you stumble upon, as I'm sure you will. And hey, you don't have to write much for the articles. Every little bit helps, you know? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 05:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Heh, you're lucky, I was actually just about to go to bed! :And no, I'm not. I very recently made Five Dog an administrator, and he's rather active, himself. He does a very nice job. :Yes, I do intend to archive my talk page rather soon. I've been considering it for a few days now, and might do that this weekend, as well. We'll see. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 05:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You know, I've actually tried to do something like that with the polls. Everyone just suggested new polls, only two or so people voted—one of which was me. No one really seemed interested in supporting others' suggestions, so now we really just take our polls from it. I used to edit primarily on Halopedia, and I liked their Featured system. It just doesn't appear to work here. If you'd like to try organizing it more anyway, be my guest. It would be great if it actually worked. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 14:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :We actually haven't been voting for them, to be honest. We've just been putting up the campaign articles, which seems to be working out well enough...so far. Just take a look at the system for voting for polls and work from there, maybe? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 17:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, and the unanswered requests were, for the most part, like that when I got here. The people are long-gone, and there's really no sense in trying to get back into contact with them when they haven't edited anything on the wiki in what could easily be many months. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 18:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE I do that because it helps me keep track of what I'm doing. I usually edit section by section. New ideas for arranging the article come to me in spurts, and while I'm reading over the entire article, by the time I'm at the trivia section, I forget what I was going to change. I honestly don't see the problem, seeing as I always leave a summery of what I'm editing. Angelofdeath275 03:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :...And why exactly is that a problem??? Angelofdeath275 04:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::This is going to come off as rude but I really think you're exaggerating :/ When you messaged me about my editing style, I checked the recent changes page. Not the little box of recent changes, the entire page. I was expecting to see a wall of text of just changes to the Witch (like you said), but.....I didn't. You made it sound like I was the only one doing some serious editing..... I'm pretty sure in like 2 hours my edits will no longer on that page, so once again, I really don't see the problem. I'm not editing the page 24/7, I do whenever an idea pops into my head. Angelofdeath275 14:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::It depends on whether or not you have it for the 360 or the PC. I don't have it for the PC, unfortunately. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 18:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Updates Wow, this is fantastic! You sure have been busy, haven't you? It looks great so far, and I really can't wait until we're using it on other pages. Just let me know if you have any questions or anything of the sort. :) :Go for it! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 21:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I did, and sure, just give me a moment. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 21:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Good idea. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 21:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC)